criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Grimsborough Police Department
The Grimsborough Police Department acts as the primary law enforcement agency in the city of Grimsborough, making its appearance in the first and fifth seasons of Criminal Case. Objectives The Grimsborough PD investigates murders in the city of Grimsborough, searching crime scenes for clues, interviewing witnesses and suspects, and carefully analyzing evidence in order to progress. After gaining all the criteria, the force is able to apprehend the actual killer behind the murder and put them behind bars. Key personnel Fifteen people, including the player character, have acted as key members of the Grimsborough PD over the course of the game, with each of them assigned a particular job: Other personnel Additionally, a few characters have been introduced as members of the police, but do not play as large a role. These characters include: Notable events of Criminal Case Season 1 Season 5 Notable arrests Trivia *References to Grimsborough PD members can be found during the events of several cases in Pacific Bay, World Edition, and Mysteries of the Past. For instance: **In the "Ice Cream Kiosk" crime scene in Shark Attack!, you can spot "Jones" written on the star embedded in the sidewalk. **In the "Plaza Stairs" crime scene in Dead Girl Rolling, you can find a tree trunk with Jones' name carved on top of a heart symbol. **In The Ice Queen: ***The "Beach" crime scene has a seaplane with a "We miss you Jones" banner. ***The "Gift Shop" crime scene has a US postal stamp with Chief King's face on it. ** 's notebook, as seen in Spineless.]]After the player recovers Ramirez's notebook for him during the Additional Investigation of Spineless, a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be seen on the bottom of the page at the right-hand side. **In the "Looted Station" crime scene in Of Rats and Men, a portrait of Jones can be spotted. **In Uncivil Rights, Jones can be found on the television screen in the "Mayors Office" crime scene. **In In Plain Sight, there is a picture of Jones pinned to the board on the wall in the "Break Room" and "Coffee Table" crime scenes. **Constable Ramirez could be a reference to Ramirez, as well as being his ancestor. Gallery Screenshots Season 1= HeadingToGPD.png|The Grimsborough PD's patrol car, seen when travelling to crime scenes. HeadingToGPDMobile.png|The patrol car as seen in the mobile version. Scene Cleared-Grimsborough.png| Jones pops up as the player receives his/her final score of a crime scene. Fdvd.png|Jones, Grace, Alex, Nathan and Chief King in a "Coming Soon" in-game pop-up. ReportsLeadImage.png|Jones, Ramirez, and Grace fill in reports for the player. Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Alex, Ramirez, and Grace fill in reports for the player. |-| Season 5= HeadingToConspiracy.png|The Grimsborough PD's patrol car, seen when travelling to crime scenes. HeadingToConspiracyMobile.png|The patrol car as seen in the mobile version. Jones_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|In-game artwork promoting The Conspiracy, featuring Jones and Gloria. Jones_Cathy_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|Jones, Gloria, and Cathy in a "Coming Soon" in-game pop-up. Jones_Gloria_-SceneCleared.PNG|Jones and Gloria pop up as the player receives his/her final score of a crime scene. Diane_Jones_Gloria_Gabriel-Reports.png|Jones, Gloria, and Gabriel fill in reports for the player. Promotional images 998631_363106760508488_393366645_n.jpg|''Criminal Case's 1st birthday. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|''Criminal Case's 2nd birthday. GPD_Happy5thBirthdayEnergy2017.jpg|''Criminal Case's 5th birthday. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|A "#ManCrushMonday" promo. Capture-d’écran-2013-10-29-à-16.08.36.png|Chibi versions of King, Jones, and Delaney. 380645_142099722609194_20849769480_n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 121212.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving 2013 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 666.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 1926116_464778273674669_674033513_o.jpg|Valentine's Day 2014 HAPPY_EASTER.jpg|Happy Easter 2014 Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July 2014 Friendship.jpg|International Friendship Day 2014 Jones and grace babies.jpg|Halloween 2014 Young.png|International Youth Day 2014 Thanksgiving_2014.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving 2014 Xmas_2014.jpg|Merry Christmas 2014 Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015 2016 greetings.jpg|Happy New Year 2016 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|A "''Criminal Case Babies" promo. The_Conspiracy.png|Reveal artwork for The Conspiracy. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Organizations Category:Aligned organizations Category:Law enforcement agencies